Be With Me
by USholder
Summary: There will be scenarios where you have to choose to be with the one you love.
1. Come With Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. But you already knew that.**

Since the first time he had seen her, Draco Malfoy had loved Hermione Granger. He loved her bookish personality, he fantasized about snagging his fingers in her bushy hair, and he often had to keep himself from laughing at something witty she had said. In the almost six years they had known each other he had never told her. He couldn't possibly, no one would approve. From the moment they had been sorted into practically opposite houses he knew he had no chance. He hid his feelings behind his cruelty to her and her friends.

There had been moments over the years where he'd come close to telling her. He'd visited her more than once at the infirmary when she was paralyzed second year, under the guise that he needed a potion for a headache. In fourth year she'd once caught his wrist to help his movements as he had trouble with the retrieving charm they were learning. At Flourish and Blotts before fifth year he caught a book up off the top shelf for her, where she couldn't reach. More than once he'd been the one to remind her that the library would be closing during a strenuous study sessions.

This was where they found themselves now; her sitting comfortably at a desk covered with books in the back, him standing closer than he probably needed to. He called out softly, "Hermione."

Her head shot up from the Transfiguration essay she had been revising, a stack of books falling to the floor at her abrupt movement. Draco stifled a smile as he bent to retrieve them for her. "Oh. Thank you Dra – Malfoy." She stoppedherself before speaking his first name as he had used hers.

"Do you, erm, need any help putting these away?" He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "The library's closing in a moment."

She nodded but declined his invitation. "I think I'll manage, but thank you anyway."

"Alright." Instead of leaving though, Draco stayed where he was as she returned the books to their shelves and left a few to take back to her common room.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked as she bent to grab her bag when he was suddenly next to her.

"Come with me." He whispered into her ear and she could only shiver. Draco left without checking to make sure she would follow. Hermione wasn't so sure she would. She'd had a crush on him for a year or so now, even though he could be so mean to her. There had been many moments when she had seen through this, so many moments when he was nice to her without reason. As when he had found her crying once in third year and he'd handed her a tissue but had left before she could even blow her nose. Or in first year when she had become lost in the dungeons after potions and he'd lead her out.

Hermione wanted to follow him but she couldn't trust herself not to tell him anything about her feelings. But soon her curiosity got the better of her and she ran to catch up with him.

She found him waiting outside an empty classroom which he slipped into after seeing her come around the corner. There was barely any hesitation before Hermione followed him inside. It was dark and she couldn't see much. "M – Malfoy?"

The door closed behind her and she quickly turned around to find Draco blocking her exit with a dark look. She knew she shouldn't have followed him, that this was trap she had foolishly fallen in to. Draco steeped toward her and she stepped back until she ran into a desk.

"What do you want?" She snapped, angry at herself for getting her hopes up. He only came closer, his eyes flitting between her eyes and her lips. The butterflies that usually inhabited her stomach when he looked at her turned into a herd of hippogriffs when he reached for her. Hermione tried to move away, afraid of what he might do, but found she was still caught by the desk.

Draco wasn't exactly sure what he was doing when he had asked Hermione to follow him to the old classroom, all he knew was that he needed her alone or he was going to go crazy. Well crazier than this task from the Dark Lord was making him. He had her pushed against a desk when he caught her hand and pressed it to his face before kissing each fingertip. He felt her breath shallow at his actions, he saw the confusion cross her face but also the joy and desire that took its place. His voice was low when he answered her. "I want you."

She shook her head but he pressed on before she could say anything. "I need you. I have to get away from here, come with me." He took her other hand and repeated his actions from earlier. He wanted any taste of her he could get. "Please."

"Don't think I'll give in to you," she whispered. One of her hands had found its way into his hair, his fingers still wrapped around her slight wrist, downplaying her words.

"Then I'll take you with me," Draco growled. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she thought of what that would mean, his hands moving up her arms to her shoulders and then down her back. She felt his nose nuzzling into her neck, making it hard for her to think. She grabbed the front of his robes and tried to push him away. He gave her a pleading look.

"I can't go with you Draco," she muttered. He stiffened and turned away from her. She walked to him and took his hand but he refused to look at her. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I just … _can't_."

He turned back in to her, burying his face in her freshly scented hair, his arms curling around her waist. "I can't do this anymore, Hermione. Please. Just come with me."

"No." She shook her head and pulled away from his surprising warmth. She had always thought he would be cold. When he tried to delve back into her frizzy locks she stopped him with her hands on his face, making him look her in the eye. "Draco we cannot leave. We will not run. I understand why you want to but.."

He laughed at her, a cold chuckle. "You don't know the half of it."

Hermione sadly shook her head. "I know more than you think. I've been talking to Dumbledore about it since the start of the year and he told me about what Voldemort wanted you to do."

"He … He knows?" Draco gulped. If the Dark Lord heard about this, he'd be done with. Then again, if he ever learnt about Draco's feelings for this Muggleborn girl in front of him, he'd be just as finished. He put his hands over hers. "I love you."

Hermione forgot what she was going to say about talking with Dumbledore and Snape about Draco's strange actions that year. About how she was trying to find a way to get him out of this awful fate, because she was worried about him. But her mind went completely blank when he uttered those three words. "Wh – what?"

"I love you Hermione Granger. I always have, since our Sorting. But I can't stay here anymore, love. Come with me." Draco begged, close to coming to his knees. He realized he would do anything if only she would come with him. Hermione didn't know how much longer she could say no to him. She was starting to crumble. The way he was tracing lines over her arms wasn't helping either.

"I … I can't." Hermione cried, tears starting to fall. He wiped one from her cheek before pulling her to him. "I l-love you too."

He stepped back from her and this time, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no when he asked her to leave with him. He leaned forward until their noses touched, still looking her in the eyes, almost going cross-eyed. She was ready when his lips brushed hers gently, ready to instantly deepen the kiss. Her arms around his neck he trailed kisses up her jaw until he reached her ear. "Come with me."

She shivered with nerves and something like excitement. She nodded. "Yes."

**A/N: It's going to be a bit for the next update. I have a few tangles to unsnare. It shouldn't be too long though.**


	2. Return With Me

ONE YEAR LATER

"Draco! Draco," Hermione called out as she ran through the front door of the shack they'd been staying at for the past week. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair wash even bushier than normal from her romp through the turned and caught her before she ran into the stove. "Draco, we have to go."

His face paled. "What's going on, what's wrong?"

"The final battle," She panted, doubled over and trying to catch her breath. "At Hogwarts. We have to go, we have to help!"

"That's not going to happen." Draco turned from her, back to the potion he had been brewing. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I was listening to Potterwatch when one of the twins started yelling and then Lee made the announcement that everyone had to get to the school to help fight." She started tugging on his arm. "Please Draco we have to help them."

"Hermione, no."

He was suddenly against the wall, her hips digging into him almost painfully. "Return with me. Help me fight."

"No," He bit out. "We left that, remember? We left all of that behind."

"But we can't just leave them alone," Her hands raked through his hair, distracting him from the fight, making him want to say yes to anything she said.

He shook his head to clear it. "No."

"Please return with me." She pulled him down by the strings of the hood of his muggle jacket, their faces millimeters apart. He shivered. Her smile caressed his skin as she moved her mouth to his ear. "Return with me and I will do anything you want."

Her breath was warm on his skin and he shuddered with what it promised.

"Anything?"

"_Anything._" She bit his earlobe and on instinct Draco's hand went to her waist.

"Don't think seducing me will get me to the battle faster." He warned, his voice low as they turned so she was against the wall. His hands came up to rest besides her head, trapping her between his arms.

"What," She pulled back slightly, pouting. "Aren't my advances working?"

"Yes but too well my dear." He swept her up, eliciting a near-silent squeak from the woman. "I've no choice but to act on your temptings."

Draco lifted her into his arms. She squeaked as he brought her to the small bed they shared and he loomed over her. She pressed up into him, still trying to convince him to fight in the battle but also enjoying the feel of him. He pressed a heated kiss to her lips, her cheek, her neck. She was breathless but tried to keep control of their conversation. Her palms pressed against his chest. "You have to come back with me."

"Whatever you want love." His voice was husky as his lips traveled down her jaw line as his hand caressed her side. She let out a little moan before tangling her legs with his.

"You're sure?"

He stopped his ministrations for a moment. "I'm not happy about this..."

"But you'll still return and fight?" She asked to make sure.

"Yes love," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he hovered above her. "I'll return with you."


	3. Stay With Me

A/N: Wait, I'll do it at the bottom...

The Final Battle had been fierce and long.

Draco ran around a corner and found Fred fighting along with Percy. He saw the wall start to fall and quickly sent a shield charm over both the Weasely's. The dust cleared and Fred looked up at his savior. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I will explain later; we don't have time for this now."

The twin was shocked and sent a look at his older brother. "Hermione? You know where she's been?"

"What did you do to her?" A new voice joined their ranks but Draco identified the familiar snarl of Ron.

"I really don't have time to explain it to you, Weasel. Maybe when we've all won the war?" Draco drawled and turned to go look for Hermione.

"We? You don't mean you're fighting for our side, do you?" Ron's eyebrows were so high they almost reached his ginger hair.

"No. I'm saying I'm fighting for Hermione's side."

"What's the difference?" Fred asked.

"I love her; I don't much like you lot." And with that Draco left an astonished group of Weasely's, sure that the word would get around to the rest of their clan including the Boy-who-lived-to-annoy. However, Draco didn't find Hermione until everything was over.

Shortly after Voldemort had fallen to his ever-mortal lump, Draco found Hermione by the Black Lake, staring into its depths. He came up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched only slightly before sending a wan smile in his direction. "Are you ok?"

She gave a short bark of laughter. "Not really but I think I'll manage."

His arm slid around her waist and her head came to rest on his chest. Tears soaked into his shirt and Hermione shook in his arms. He whispered soft, comforting words into her ear. They probably didn't do much but Draco felt better for saying them.

"Why did so many people have to die, Draco?" She blubbered. He couldn't much make out her words.

"Hey, stay with me here. If I can't understand you, I can't make you feel better." He smirked and she barely smiled. He pushed a curl behind her ear. "Baby, I know a lot of people died today, but think of all the people who were saved today because you made us come back. Think of Fred, who would have died if we'd not come back. The war might not have come out as well as it did if you'd let me say no. Don't think of the bad, though you should remember their sacrifices, but think of the living. Think of our future."

"What future is there for Teddy? His parents are gone." She stepped away from him. "What about all the other orphans in the wizarding world just from today's battle? And all the students that will never get to graduate from Hogwarts? What about them?"

"We'll help any way that we can." Draco surreptitiously fingered the ring he kept in his pocket. "Maybe we can even adopt one of those sad little orphans you were talking about."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment. "You… You have to be married to adopt a child."

"Well then," He smirked. and pulled the ring out for her to see. "Maybe we'll just have to get married. Stay with me, Hermione, always. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you. I know that we're young and neither of us have finished school but I would like to think that we kept ourselves alive pretty well this past year. Please Mia, stay with me?"

"Are you serious?" The words were barely audible. "You want to marry me?"

"I've lived on the run with you for the past year. We woke up next to each other every day. That's all I want in life. To have you stay with me, forever and always. I want to marry you and have kids with you and eat your horrible cooking for every meal. I love you. Stay with me. Marry me."

Hermione almost slapped him for the cooking comment but everything he said had been so sweet that she couldn't. "Yes."

"Yes?" He smirked, just a little.

"Yes!" She jumped him, almost tumbling them into the lake. She peppered his face with kisses before allowing him to place the ring on her finger and then starting all over again. Both were so absorbed with each other that they didn't notice the others coming over a nearby hill.

"Oi! What are they doing down there?!" Ron's voice was a bit high-pitched.

" I told you that they'd get together sometime." Ginny's smile was triumphant. Everyone looked at her. "What? I totally said that!"

A/N: So way super sorry that this took so long. A lot more came up into my schedule than I thought. Anyway. I'm done with this one. Maybe an epilogue, whatever, don't know. I am working on another, longer story but I'm not going to start updating anytime soon. I've just got a lot to think about before I can think about putting anything up. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
